sasuke's horror 2
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: Sequel to Sasuke's Horror!After that talk with his sensei, Sasuke was well..having a hard time since then. Story is better than the summary so please read and review! No Flames or any criticism of any kind please!


Here is the sequel that you guys are waiting for

Here is the sequel that you people are waiting for!

Warnings: Major OOCness..mostly for Sasuke though

Disclaimer: don't own the anime…

The story is quite short though

LEGEND

HI- Regular

**HI- Thoughts**

_HI- Inner_

Review Please!

It has been a month since that talk with Kakashi and well,

Sasuke has not been doing great…

The slideshow,

It still haunts him

Especially when

His hormones would corrupt every time he sees his female teammate…

Gosh Sasuke…

No need to freak out…

You know you want too (wink, wink)

On with the REAL story

"**I never knew that restoring a clan could be…so dirty,"** Sasuke thought as he was waiting for his other two teammates for some sort of a reunion since they haven't gotten together for quite a while. He decided to come early so he can do some meditation and get himself ready so he won't have any disgusting thoughts when his female companion and teammate, Sakura comes later.

But, he won't be having time to do that since she is already here!

"Aww man, now how can I not get my nose all bloody?!" Sasuke asked to himself.

"_Simple_," his inner advised. "_Don't think about what's really inside her clothes!_"

"**Why on earth do I have such a perverted inner?"** Sasuke thought.

"_Because you and I both know that you can't control you hormones after that slideshow that Kakashi showed you."_ His inner replied.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke?" Sakura approached him, which made everything worse for the poor Uchiha. Because of the summer heat, Sakura is wearing a pink tank top with white shorts that barely reaches her mid thigh, which shows her legs and makes Sasuke more nuts than before.

"**MAN!"** Sasuke freaked out. **"WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO ASK KAKASHI THAT?! And why does Sakura have to wear that?!"**

"Are you ok or something?" Sakura asked.

"**Good thing Naruto isn't here right now!"** Sasuke sighed to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sasuke said in his normal tone.

"Kakashi said that we can just have the day off today!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh that's good," Sasuke said in a monotone.

"_Heck yeah it's good,"_ his inner snickered. _"This can be the perfect time to make Sakura ours!"_

Sasuke was starting to sweat as the part of him were making mental and dirty pictures on his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked. "You're sweating a lot."

Sasuke shrugged as he continued to stare at the woman in front of him.

"**Aww man!"** Sasuke thought! **"I can't take this anymore!"**

"_I got a little chat from Hyuga the other day," _his inner said_. "He told me that his outer Neji would use his byakugan for his perverted needs around Tenten."_

"**Hyuga actually did that?" **Sasuke asked.

"_Yup" _his inner replied.

"**Damn that Hyuga!"** Sasuke growled. **"I wish I have the byakugan!" **

The poor, jealous Uchiha prodigy was starting to cry and his hormones are rising up. The only one that is making it worse was Sakura who was looking at Sasuke in a cute way. Oh gosh, poor Sasuke. He is trying his best to forget about the slideshow, but he failed.

Sasuke was having mental pictures about him and Sakura in bed and the activity occurring. The moans and groans were making his head ring, and Sakura's naked body underneath him. Poor Uchiha could not take it.

"I think you should go home now," Sakura said. "You don't feel so good and is that blood coming out of your nose?"

Sasuke blinked and touched his nose. Yup, it was bleeding.

"_I am guessing that you're going to drag Sakura with you and then put her to bed and actually do it!" _his inner snickered evilly.

"**I am too mature for that" **Sasuke spoke to his inner.

"_But MATURE people do those things"_ his inner corrected.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Are you calling yourself an idiot?" his inner come backed.

Sasuke just simply had an annoyed look on his face. Just then, Naruto came by all of a sudden.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" he greeted.

"Hn" Sasuke simply said while his mind was thinking dirty thoughts.

"Hey, your quite late" Sakura said.

"Oh, don't worry," Naruto said. "Kakashi won't even be here for another hour or two."

"**Damn you Naruto,"** Sasuke thought angrily. **"Now I'm going to have a harder time calming myself down! Kakashi you better hurry up or I'll burn all of your paradise books!" **

Time skip to three to four hours later

A gust of smoke appeared followed by Kakashi, the famous copy ninja.

"Hey, guys!" Kakashi greeted. "Sorry I'm late, there is this just cute lady that needed help with directions."

They didn't say anything except groaned from the stupid excuse.

"Aww, don't be like that," Kakashi pouted. "This is a reunion now let's go!"

All day while the reunion of team seven, Sasuke was having a hard time controlling his hormones around Sakura. While Sakura was talking to him, he tries his best not to look at the chest and looks at her in the eye. However, it never worked because he keeps on thinking that Sakura is having a lust look on her eye. Oh, poor Sasuke but that is how it goes.

"**Dang it, I want this reunion to be over now so that I can walk Sakura home and put her to bed with me!"** Sasuke growled and thought to himself.

"All right," Kakashi said. "That's it for the reunion of team seven! Now, you little kiddies go along now."

"WE ARE NOT KIDS!" Naruto yelled at his former sensei's face.

"Yeah, Yeah" Kakashi said and poofed away leaving the trio behind.

"Well guys," Sakura smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto waved and ran, "I'm going to get some ramen!"

"**Oh you won't be seeing me tomorrow, my dear cherry blossom,"** Sasuke thought in a dirty way.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Are you okay?"

Again, poor Sasuke was trying so hard not to look at her chest that was ¼ revealing. The chicken-haired, frustrated young adult licked his lips and said,

"I'm fine. Can I walk you home though? Since there are many perverts around at this time,"

"Aw, that's sweet of you but I think I can manage" Sakura said kindly.

"I'll walk you home like a real gentleman," Sasuke offered. "**And so I can undress you when we get there"**

"Okay," Sakura said, giving in, "Let's go?"

"Yeah" he said. The two began walking home while Sasuke was planning many ways to seduce his pink-haired teammate. Around ten to fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Sakura's apartment.

"Well, thanks for walking me home Sasuke," Sakura gave her thanks. "Wanna come in and rest for a bit?"

"Oh, I would love to, my dear cherry blossom" Sasuke thought. Well, at least that is what he thought.

"What was that?" Sakura asked curiously as she unlocked her door. Sasuke began to shake in horror.

"Uh, what I said was, Sure" he said and began to think about his dirty plan. **"That was freaking close! Okay, we're getting closer now…the moment we get in, I will grab her and kiss her passionately and lead her to her room. Then, I will push her to bed and begin to undress my future wife and actually do it!" **

"Oh and by the way Sasuke," Sakura asked as she began to open the door.

"What?" Sasuke said. **"Are you gonna drag me to bed I hope?"**

"My parents are home right now so don't do anything perverted or they'll kill you" Sakura replied. "Now come on in!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Again, he tries to stay cal,

Sasuke's inner had a big block of brick dropped on his head.

"_SOOOO CLOSE!!" _he said.

Poor Sasuke…How is he able to last?

THE END!!

Like it or love it?? Please review! No flames or any criticism please

Here's a cookie!

Yum!

Thanks for reading! Do not forget to review!




End file.
